Ancient Dragon Hearts and Magic Arts
by Writerswand
Summary: What happens when two friends get mixed in with a collision of four epic worlds? Awesome fight scenes and comedy is what happens! Rated T for swearing and mild cartoon XD violence. WHY IS THERE NO ACTION GENRE


**This was originally for my friend Alex (one of my numerous friends named Alex) as a Christmas present. :L Decided to upload it. The Ancients are a roleplay that we were both in, a modern form of that roleplay done by him. And since you can't have a three way cross over I decided to just put KH and HP in for the organization needs, even though the Inheritance Cycle is also in this story. :)  
**

**...If that made any sense whatsoever.  
**

**Enjoy the randomness! :D  
**

**WritersWand  
**

**Ancient Dragon Hearts and Magic Arts**

The TV screen flickered, showing the paused screen of _Kingdom Hearts_ on it, following the cord attached to the ps2 is a sleek brown couch, with a laptop on it, a recently finished copy of _Inheritance_ on an arm rest, and a recently begun—reread—copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ on the cushion next to the laptop. A strong wind blew outside and the basement lights flickered, on the laptop there were two tabs up. Skype and one labeled 'The Ancients.' All one could hear was the dim music of _Kingdom Hearts_, the annoying beep of Skype, and soft breathing.  
~

You stand in a desert, warm, itchy sand underneath bare feet. To your right there were mountains on the horizon, to your left a forest, in front of you was seemingly endless desert, and behind you was—

"Sly?" you ask, turning to face her.

She looks at you, in pajama pants and t-shirt, an eyebrow raised. "Doccy?"

You open your mouth to speak but her eyes are focused on something on the ground behind you. It is the end of the desert, a young man lies crumpled there, breathing, but exhausted.

"Eragon?" Sly asks, terribly confused.

"What the—"You begin, turning to face completely the fictional character behind you, eyes wide, nearly as confused as Sly.

"Do not," Eragon begins, taking in a deep breath. "Try to turn sand to water," he finished.

A strong voice speaks next, as you look over to see Eragon's master, Brom, walking forward. "Which is why it's more beneficial to use your magic to bring water up from beneath the ground—"Brom begins explaining.

"You need to find other ways to use magic, ways that use less energy," you finish for him.  
Brom and Eragon look over at you. "Yes…are you—" Brom begins until he is interrupted by someone else.

"I don't think I've ever been to this world…where are we?" came a familiar, young, masculine voice from the right of you.

You look over and see a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a weird outfit, wielding a key—a keyblade—in his right hand and had a brunette, and a spiky haired red head behind him. Sora, Kairi, and Axel. Even though they aren't animated, you know it was them.

Axel is scratching his head in confusion. "I was just eating sea salt ice cream…"

Sly grins. "Salty, but strangely sweet as well?"

Axel nods. "Yeah, you had?"

Sly shakes her head. "I wish."

You look between them, a look of utter confusion on your face. Sly seems to be just going along with it, amazed, being with all these awesome fictional characters…though with her being here, it just made things even stranger.

"Rhia! Get of the sand! We don't even know where we are!" cries an icy, feminine voice from the opposite direction of the _Kingdom Hearts_ characters.

You look over to see a girl with sandy blond hair making sand angels in the sand, the tiny particles moving as she commanded.

"But we're in my realm!" Rhia cries. "It's not often do we end up in a desert."

Suddenly thunder claps and lightning strikes down next to a girl with pale blond hair, forming a boy about her age and stature, with spiky blond hair dyed different colors. "Come on Issy, let's just enjoy this time without our parents, we'll find out war back to London eventually," he laughs, his fingers sparking.

An older girl with golden blond hair, golden skin, and just seemed to radiate a golden aura, rolls her eyes. "Leave it to Tony to make a grand entrance,"

Tony shakes his head. "Nah, that's KJ's specialty," he says, pointing to the mountains. You all look over to see—and hear—a rockslide with a young man on top of it all. When he reaches the bottom he launches himself up in the air and landed next to Sly. He is muscular with tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and a cocky attitude to match his good looks. He winks at her and she blushes, but immediately afterwards she looks as if she hated herself.

"Who are all these people Jenny?" he asks the golden haired girl.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asks.

Rhia points at you. "He looks familiar," she says.

The Ancients look at you. "He does," Tony agrees.

"Well," Sly begins. "He did create all of you…or your modern forms at least."

They nod, about as confused as you and her.

Isobel looks over at Axel. "You're hot," she says.

"Issy!" Jenny exclaims.

"No-no, it's fine, I know I'm hot," Axel grins.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Oh great, that's all we need, another KJ,"

KJ pretends to look offended. "Oh go make out with your boyfriend," he teased her.

"If you don't remember," Jenny says sharply. "Finn didn't approve of him, and cast him out of the Ancients."

Sly tries to remember this, but you remember that this was in the first Ancients RP, in the beginning, Sly wasn't too active in it then.

"Oh!" Tony exclaims, turning to face you. "I remember you now,"

You nod slowly. "Yes…" You trail, still taking this all in.

Axel—wanting to bring the conversation back to him—summons fire. "I'm hot…literally too,"

Isobel's eyes widen. "You're a fire ancient too then, like Finn?"

You shake your head. "It's different Issy…"

"So he's NOT an ancient yet he controls an element?"

You nod, turning your attention back to Eragon and Brom. "Sly,"

She appears a little startled. "What?"

"Wait, your name's Sly?" Sora asks, an eyebrow raised.

"No, it's Camron, but my friends call me Cammy," she grins, seeming to love being able to say that…

"Sly!" you say again, a tad annoyed.

"What!" she replies.

"Go hug Eragon," you tell her.

"Why?"

"Cause his life sucks, hug him."

"But why do I have to? You hug him!" She cries, pointing at Eragon, who now stood up, looking as confused as ever.

"Can someone please explain where we are?" Jenny asks.

"Alagaesia," Brom answers her.

"That explains quite a lot…" Sora sighs.

While Sly was distracted you make your way over to Eragon to hug him. When you back up she laughs.

"Aw…you two make such a cute couple." She teases you.

Your eyes narrow at her. "Shut up Sly,"

She sticks her tongue out at you, childishly as Brom turns to you. "As I was about to ask before, do you involve yourself in the magics child, are you a wizard?"

"…I am not a child…" you trail, slightly offended.

"Yes you are, don't lie," Sly teases you.

You ignore her and shake your head. "No I am not but…" A small smile forms on your face, as you 'correct' yourself. "Why, yes."

"Now Doccy," Sly begins. "No changing the course of books,"

You sigh, but before you can speak someone else does first. "The child may not be a wizard but I am! Avada Kedavra!" a raspy, slithery voice screams.

"I am not a child!" you cry, turning to see the Dark Lord, black robes falling over his skinny frame, pale, bony fingers grasping his wand as a lime green light shot out of it, directed at Brom and Eragon.

A kid about your age with black hair and glasses—Harry Potter!—jumps out in front of them, wand drawn. "Stupefy!" he screams, red meeting green.

Voldemort screams as Harry pushes a ginger and bushy brunette—Ron and Hermione—back. "No! This is my battle, no one else is getting hurt," he said, struggling to keep up his spell, Voldemort was doing the same.

Suddenly Voldemort presses two fingers onto a tattoo on his forearm—the Dark Mark. All of a sudden dark mist envelops the area as the signal was shot up into the sky. Dozens of Death Eaters swarm this part of Alagaesia.

"This was never in any of these stories!" You cry, confused.

"Get down!" Sly cries, ducking, as a green blast just misses you, sailing over your head and hitting Sora's keyblade, which was raised.

Then the fight begins.

Sora and Kairi slash at the Death Eaters around them with their keyblades as Axel sets people on fire. KJ—anxious for a fight—bombards rocks onto himself, turning him into a rock-human killing machine. Jenny whispers something to Rhia and the young girl melts into the sand, bringing Death Eaters down underground, as she was safe from spells. Jenny herself turns into a sphere of light and goes spinning around hitting Death Eaters and blinding them temporarily, leaving them open for attack. Tony and Isobel—fraternal twins—grin at each other and jump, back to back. Tony shoots lightning at Death Eaters, as Isobel slips them up, freezing the ground under their feet. Brom and Eragon exchange glances before drawing their swords and joining the fight. Eragon runs off and comes back a few moments later, riding Saphira, who blasts controlled amounts of fire at the Death Eaters…though she nearly hits you and Sly once. Ron and Hermione kiss once before drawing their wands to join the fight.

"Expelliarmis!" Ron cries, as a wand flies out of the hand of a nearby Death Eater.

"Petrifuktus Totalus!" Hermione exclaims, reluctant to use the killing curse.

"Ew, romance," Sly wrinkles her nose before laughing. Then she ducks and rolls a little to avoid a green blast—the killing curse. "I wish I could fight…" she trails. You two have no weapon of any kind…make yourself a weapon? And risk being shot by a Death Eater? No thanks!

All of a sudden Saphira lands, crushing a few Death Eaters in the process. "Come on get on!" Eragon shouts over the noise of the battle. Sly runs over to Saphira's leg and attempts to scramble on from there while you—actually using your head—walks over to her tail and easily climbs on her back from there. Eragon reaches down and grabs Sly's hand—more out of impatience than anything—and pulls her up.

"Hold on," he says to you two before Saphira takes off.

_I hope you don't plan on having me carry any more people little one. _Saphira says.

Eragon shakes his head. "Only the defenseless,"

You purse your lips together, wishing you had a sword or _something_. Suddenly you are blasted off Saphira when a stunning spell hits you in the side, but before you can go far Eragon grabs you by the shirt collar and pulls you back down. You nod a quick thanks to him while rubbing your side. Thankfully it was a weak spell and didn't do any real damage but fuck did that hurt…

You look back to see Sly gritting her teeth, she must have been hit as well, but her knuckles are white, as she tightly holds on to Saphira's scales, so she hadn't fallen off. Some Death Eaters now rode broomsticks as they shot at Saphira, green blasts shooting over your head. You flatten yourself against Saphira's back, copying Eragon and Sly, to protect yourself from the spells…hopefully.

_Hold on tight little ones, lest you fall off! _Saphira warns before folding her wings in and curving downwards, turning her body as she flew to avoid spells and snatch Death Eaters off their brooms and spit them back at the ground. When the skies were clear Saphira landed, none of the Death Eaters were left leave for Voldemort.

Jenny—back in human form—holds an exhausted Rhia in her arms. KJ stands near them, boulders in hand in case anything else happens. Isobel and Tony stand next to each other speaking softly, you wonder of what. Brom sheathed his sword to watch Harry and Voldemort fight. Ron and Hermione watch as well, Ron holding her in his arms. Sora and Kairi watch as well, keyblades in hand.

You wrinkle your nose at Kairi's girly keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

"That's such a pretty keyblade…" Sly trails from behind her.

You turn to give her a blank stare.

"What!"

You shake your head when suddenly she shrieks, now holding a keyblade, she looked rather confused but happy. "This is that keyblade from that picture! It's prettyful,"

"That's a dark keyblade," you note.

She narrows her eyes at you. "No it isn't shut up!" she says before jumping off Saphira and running towards Voldemort.

"Sly! You're the one that told me not to mess with the course of—" But before she reaches him a flaming chakram swipes clean through his neck, his head falling off and rolling towards Harry's feet, who jumps back.

Axel catches his chakram and grins.

Isobel claps.

"That," you begin. "Was not supposed to happen that way…" but just as you finish you feel your body dissolving and wonder what the hell is happening…  
.

You appear on a sandy beach, waves crashing against your feet gently. Saphira stands in the shallows, Brom and Eragon a little closer to shore, looking confused. Rhia sits in the sand, happily, as Jenny, Tony, Issy, and KJ stand in the sand nearby, also confused. Harry, Ron and Hermione stand not far off, wands in hand.

"Did we apperate or something?" Ron asks.

Hermione shakes her head. "I don't think so…"

Sly stands nearby, the water covering her bare feet, looking around. "Hey, this is that _Kingdom Hearts_ world,"

"Destiny Islands," you inform her.

"Hey," Sora begins. "We're home," he grins.

Kairi smiles as Axel runs his hand through his hair. "That's great—but those people look pretty intimidating," he says, nodding toward the bridge.

Standing on top of the bridge are five people, a young woman, a boy about Jenny's age, a girl and boy about Tony and Issy's age, and a boy about Rhia's age.

"Oh, yay," Sly says, a sarcastic edge to her voice. "I'm gonna go fight Nex Revelo with my girly keyblade!"

You roll your eyes.

Sora and Kairi look as if they are about to speak but KJ does first. "Ah, Suzanna, you look fine today, have you been working out?" he grins.

"I would say the same to you…" she begins, before launching herself off the bridge and landing in front of him, her face an inch from his. "If it wasn't my obligation to kill you," she pressed two fingers together and ran then gently against the side of KJ's angular face. "Although…Zack gets boring at times, I wouldn't mind playing with you a bit before your string is cut," she grins that psychotic grin of hers.

KJ snatches her wrist in his hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't make it a habit of sleeping with the enemy," he hisses.

Suzanna snarls and snaps her wrist back. "That's not what I was speaking of! Do you think I'm a whore like Millie?"

KJ shrugs.

Suzanne hangs back her head and laughs like mad, thrusting her arms upward, shooting jagged pieces of rocks up from the ground, making KJ dance.

Soon enough, Isobel and Charlie are fighting, the ocean around them freezing over. Rhia sunk down into the sand as George ran over to her, fists full of sand.

"Come up here and fight little baby!" George taunts her.

Rhia moves around underneath the sand, not wanting to use her power too much…Cody shoots one of his charming smiles at Jenny, who feels light forming at her fingertips…

"Come on everyone! The Ancients helped us fight in Alagaesia! Help them fight their enemies here!" Sly cries.

"Sly!" you shout.

"What?"

You sigh and Brom and Eragon nod to each other before drawing their swords to help Isobel. Harry, Ron, and Hermione draw their wands and begin shooting spells at Nex Revelo. Axel—with his chakrams—and Sora and Kairi—with their keyblades—go to attack Suzanne, the most apparent threat.

You turn to Tony and Jas. You seemed to have missed their exchange of words and that made you a little sad. Electricity was running through Tony's color streaked hair, coursing through his entire body as he jumped and rolled to avoid a lightning bolt Jas shot from hew two fingers.

"Cool it chick! You nearly hit me!" he exclaims.

"That's kind of the point," Jas says, bringing her hands to her sides, drawing energy to them, the electricity sparking blue. Thunder rumbles in the heavens above and dark clouds roll in as Jas and Tony fight. Jas's lightning is blue and Tony's is white and hot.

After a while Tony is sweating and breathing heavily. "Aren't you going to give me more of a challenge?" Jas asks, fingers sparking, electricity coursing through her hair.

Tony takes his hands off his knees and pulls lightning to him, directing it toward her. Jas swerves to the right, just barely dodging, causing lightning to hit a tree and start a fire.

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill us all? Aquio!" Hermione cries, directing her wand at the fire and putting it out.

Tony doesn't get a chance to respond when Jas directs her index and middle finger toward the ocean—Isobel. A lightning bolt is sent towards her…it just misses her as Saphira whips her tail over and pushes the ice ancient aside. Isobel falls on her knees in the water but is fairly unhurt. As Brom and Eragon continue to fight Charlie you divert you attention back to Tony and Jas's battle.

Tony was enraged, being very protective over his twin sister. Dark storm clouds swirl above your character and his entire body pulses with electricity, coursing through his body, sparking at his fingertips. It is black lightning, to represent his foul mood.

His eyes flashed. "Bitch!" he cries as he focused all his power—his tremendous power—and sent it all at Jasmine, who scarcely had time to react. It hits her square in the chest, sending her flying, falling to the ground, on top of a sand covered George, next to a sobbing Rhia. Jenny runs over to her and pulls the girl into her arms, running her fingers through her hair, comforting her. Axel, Sora, and Kairi finish Cody off. KJ has Suzanna covered…and now he finishes her, crushing her under a rockslide. Charlie is breaking out of the ice Issy must have frozen him in…just to be met—and ended—by Eragon's sword.

Sly swings her newly acquired keyblade in the air—and misses, it falling to the ground. She picks it up. "Yeah!"

But you felt yourself dissolving again…  
.

You appear in a semi-familiar setting. You stand in lush, wet, green grass, trees around you, and a grey sky above you. Hyde Park.

"Oh yay we're home!" Isobel exclaims happily.

"Yeah," Sly says sullenly. "You all are either home or close to it…except me."

"No, Eragon, Brom, and Saphira aren't," you point out.

"They don't count, they're home is fictional, an aspect of a fifteen year old dude's head,"

"Paloni's not fifteen,"

"He was when he wrote _Eragon_," Sly reminds you.

Suddenly a building burst into flames and people begin screaming and running around. (They were screaming at Saphira too…but mostly at the dragon in the sky setting things on fire and killing people)

"That doesn't look like a dragon I've seen…" Ron trails.

"Because it's an Alagaesian dragon?" Sly suggests.

"I don't recognize it…if so, who's the rider? I don't see one," You say.

"Does there have to be one? It could be rouge," Sly says sticking her tongue out at you.

"There's rouge dragons in the _Inheritance Cycle_?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Shush," Sly holds a finger up, pointing to the dragon with her other hand.

Eragon and Brom ride on Saphira as they go to fight the dragon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shoot spells randomly at the big creature as Sora, Kairi, and Axel attempt to attack it when it lands on the ground.

"I wish I had some pixie dust…where is it?" Sora asks, looking around.

"Does this world have any?" Axel asks.

Sora nods. "I've been here before. London, I think it's called. This little pixie named Tink gave me some dust that let me fly. I also met a boy named Peter Pan and a girl named Wendy and numerous other children…but after we flew to Neverland," he explains, slashing at the dragon.

"Wendy huh? Is she pretty?" Kairi asks, appearing jealous.

"I guess…" Sora trailed.

"Humph," Kairi says, banging her pretty keyblade on the dragon's head.

It snaps its jaws at her but before it can hurt her a boulder smashes into its face, then lighting, then a blast of ice, then Jenny sends two light spheres spinning into its eyes, blinding it.

The dragon roars, sending flames everywhere.

Sly throws her keyblade at the dragon…but it goes ten feet up in the air, and comes back down and hits her on the head. She stumbles and falls to her knees, they keyblade lying in the grass next to her. "I wonder what lobe I hit…" Sly trails, dazed.

"You just got hit in the head…and you wonder what lobe of the brain was hit?" You ask.

"What! It's helpful! …Psychology class is messing with my head! Ahhhh!" She shakes her head, coming back to her senses. She reaches for her keyblade, as you do at the same time. Her fist encloses around the light pink handle as you grab the dark, intricate designed key part.

"Give it to me!" You exclaim.

"It's mine!" Sly cries, pulling it back, keeping her grip, but not being able to pull it away from you.

"You can't even use it!" You argue.

"And you think you can?" she snaps.

"Yes!"

As you play a game of tug-of-war with Sly over the keyblade you fail to notice Brom—being the badass he is—jump off of Saphira and land on the other dragon, stabbing his sword into the sensitive part of its neck. Saphira dives down and Brom leaps back on her before the dragon falls behind a building and bursts into flames.

Sly, distracted, drops the keyblade, letting you have it. She looks around. "This has gotta be worse than the Great Fire of London in 1666 caused by that Son of Hephaestus…"

"Sly, the Great Fire of London was not caused by a son of Hephaestus…" you trail.

"Well, Thomas Faynor, but he's His son," Sly grins.

"No, he isn't, the Greek gods aren't real Sly…"

"Shush, don't lie."

Before you can reply you feel your body beginning to dissolve _once again_.  
.

You appear in a gigantic room with four long tables and a long head table ten steps up.

Sly grabs her keyblade from you as you were distracted by your new surroundings. "Give me that!"

Behind that table is tall windows and hanging from the ceiling is red and gold banners with lions on them. The whole room was empty.

Sly wrinkles her nose. "Ew, Gryffindor."

Before anybody could speak a purple mist explodes and a couple pureblood heartless emerge: little shadow creatures…that kind of look like large ants.

Sora runs forward and swept his keyblade through them, and they evaporate, defeated.

Isobel's eyes widen. "What was that?"

"A heartless." Sora continues to explain.

"Err…does anyone know where we are?" Axel asks.

"Hogwarts!" Ron cries, dropping to his knees to kiss the floor.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asks.

"It's the holidays," Hermione reminds him.

"But still…" Harry trails.

Hermione shrugs, a little worried.

"Hogwarts! I thought that was fictional!" Tony says.

"Of course not!" Hermione snaps.

"Well…I thought all of you were fictional until a little while ago," Sly trails.

"I still do," you mumble.

"Sora, I'm getting a bad feeling from this place, I think it's crawling with heartless," Kairi murmurs to him.

"Maybe we can split up to cover more ground?" Eragon suggests.

Sora nods. "Although your weapons weren't built for heartless like keyblades you can still defeat them…" Sora is cut off when a flying heartless zips by the window.

_I suppose we can go outside and fight the _heartless _there, come little ones _Saphira says to Eragon and Brom. They climb on her, readying their weapons. _Cover yourself little ones _Saphira warns, before crashing through the window, sending glass across the room.

You lift your arm above your head to protect yourself.

Harry seems to take charge after that, him knowing the castle best.

"Perhaps we can take the grounds outside? Since they are going to be in the air? Besides, we're stronger together," Isobel says nodding to Tony, KJ, Jenny, and Rhia.

Jenny scoffs. "When you're not teasing each other."

"Now Jennifer, teasing is fighting an enemy," KJ grins.

Jenny rolls her eyes and Harry nods. "The grounds, lake, and dark forest, here, lemme get the map for you—"he said reaching into his robes.

Tony shakes his head. "We read the books, watched the movies, we know Hogwarts nearly as well as you, but I think they may need the map more," he said nodding to the KH characters before following his fellow ancients out the broken window.

Harry—not questioning Tony's statement of 'the books' or 'the movies'—hands Sora the Marauders' Map. "Perhaps you can start with the entrance hall?" he suggests.

The trio nods before leaving the Great Hall. Harry turns to his friends. "The common rooms?"

They nod and begin to leave, Harry stays for a moment. "You two can go to the dungeons I suppose…" he trails.

"Wait, you mean I have to go with _her_?" you ask, pointing your thumb at Sly.

Sly gasps, pretending to be offended. "You know you love me," she grins.

You just stare at her blankly. She laughs and Harry quickly exits. "Wait! I don't even have a weapon!" You cry after the boy who lived.

You stay still and silent for a moment, waiting for _something_ to appear in your hand, as randomly as Sly's keyblade appeared in hers. Nothing happened.

Sly—somehow—seems to know what you were thinking. "Maybe we can get the Sorting Hat out of Dumbledore's Office and if you're a true Gryffindor you'll get the sword out of it!" she suggests, excitedly.

"We'll need to know his password, but that's saying if we're sure the Sorting Hat will deem me a worthy Gryffindor," You sigh.

"Lemon drop?" Sly suggests.

"He probably changed it."

"Snicker doodle?"

You laugh, but before you can reply a heartless flew in through the broken window. Saphira's head follows it, her jaws snapping down on it and crunching. She spits it out, wrinkling her nose in disgust before noticing you and Sly. _My apologies little ones _she says before she pulls her head out the window and flies back up to the skies.

"Holy Shit!" You cry, still a little shaken.

"Come on!" Sly calls to you, her feet sliding across the slippery floor a little as she holds the door open. You reluctantly follow the silly American.

Sly jumps on a railing and slides down, landing on her feet on the dungeon floor. "Can you believe it? Did you ever think you could ever be in Hogwarts?" she asks, talking loud as she tends to do when hyper, and rapidly, stuttering and stumbling over her words a bit, which seemed to annoy her a lot…Yet, you had to admit, this was pretty awesome. The other places were cool, but this was _Hogwarts_ man.

Sly walks gingerly as the dungeon floor was cold and dirty against her bare feet. She looks around. "I wonder where Snape's office and private quarters are…"

You shake your head. "Sly."

"What?" she asks, innocently.

You roll your eyes as she enters a room. When you walked in you saw Professor Snape fighting a heartless.

"Sectem Sempra!" he shouts, ending it.

"Sevvy!" Sly cries, running up to the greasy haired man and hugging him.

"Sevvy? Who the bloody hell are you?" Snape asks.

"You hug the Potions Master…but not Eragon?" you ask as Sly pulls away.

"Frankly, I think Sev is in need of more hugs than Eragon…" she trails.

"The name Sev is reserved for one person and one person only," Snape tells her coldly.

Sly smiles. "I know, Lily."

Snape's dark eyes widen. "How do you—"

You quickly come up with a solution, interrupting him. "Your pensive. She looked into it, I told her not to, but she did anyways…"

Sly sends eye daggers in your direction as Snape eyes you and nods a thanks. "I assume you're a student staying for the holidays Mister…?"

"O'Farrell," you inform him.

He nods. "Yes, I remember you."

You raise an eyebrow but not, alas, he had already turned back to Sly. "You on the other hand should not be here…"

"Is this because I'm not British, Irish, or Scottish? Cause I would like to inform you that I am all of those things, we just haven't lived here for, I don't know, 500 years or so…" Sly trails, hands on her hips.

Snape speaks, ignoring most of what she said. "Which means you are not a student and should not be here muggle."

"I am not a muggle! My parents are and, err, they divorced and my mom remarried a British dude." She explains, copying her friend Alex McDowell's life story.

Snape did not look convinced. "If you are not a muggle prove it."

Sly bit her lip, now it was her turn for some quick thinking. "All right, you caught me in a lie. But you know that kid over there yes?"—she nods over at you—"and that heartless? He hired me to exterminate this heartless problem. These keyblades"—she held her pretty one up—"are specialty weapons for killing them." She grins.

You scoff and she shoots you a death glare. "Is this true?" Snape asks you.

"Yeah," you lie.

Snape waves his hand toward the door. "You better go then."

"Oh, and I have a whole team helping me," Sly adds.

"You mean there's _more_ muggles roaming the castle?"

"and grounds."

Snape mumbles something to himself.

"Although…I wouldn't call them muggles. Eragon and Brom can use magic, and Sora, Kairi, and Axel use their own version, and some people consider the elements magic…" you trail, thinking back to how Half Blood Ryan closed the Ancients RP on the Clan. 'This isn't Harry Potter, no magic' or something.

Snape sighs, waving his hand at the door impatiently. Sly grins, her eyes shining as an idea came to mind. "But sir…I'm supposed to be your body guard."

Snape closes his eyes. "Oh, wonderful."

Sly laughs. Before she can speak you grab her arm and lead her into the hallway, _away from poor Snape_. "OK—Sly—"but she is distracted by something behind you.

"That…I hate that thing…" she trails, her voice soft and little-sounding.

"What?" you ask, turning to see outside of the hallway. Not more than fifteen feet away was a huge lizard heartless with glowing yellow eyes and a long pink tongue. Suddenly, it disappeared, blending in with its surroundings. "Sly—"you begin as she starts to raise her keyblade when suddenly a tongue comes out of nowhere and slams you two into a back wall. Before you can react you get blasted with a stream of yellow energy coming from the lizards' eyes. The last thing you see is Sora, Kairi, Axel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione running at the lizard from different directions, and Saphira coming down—with Eragon, Brom, and the Ancients riding her—through a now broken ceiling…  
.

You wake with a start, your laptop on your lap, the screen black. You run your fingers along the track pad and the screen lights up, your Skype beeping. You pull it up and notice three messages from Sly.

_What are you still doing online? _And _O.o o.O _And _O_o o_O_

You type your reply. _I fell asleep._

_So did I o_O _came Sly's next reply. There was a pause before she began typing again. _I had the weirdest dream._

Your eyes widen as your fingers begin forming your next reply. _Same o.o _

**Review! :D  
**


End file.
